Somebody To Love
by RatedDoubleRKO
Summary: After Ariann runs off to Washington D.C. she will see amazing things and will meet extraordinary people. When she meets the man any girl could ever dream to have, everything is going perfect. Until a person of the past comes looking for her. Batista/OC
1. Meet Ariann Joy

UNTITLED (NEED HELP)

Summary: After Ariann runs off to Washington D.C. she will se amazing things and will meet extraordinary people. When she meets the man any girl could ever dream to have, everything is going perfect, until a person of the past comes looking for her.

Chapter 1

"That's it Blake! I am done with this! I'm done with you!" I screamed down the hall at my boyfriend. I packed up my things and ran out of the house to my newly bought Ferrari. Blake was standing on the porch staring me down. He thought I would be back, I mean when its my third time leaving he must think I'm coming back. I wasn't though, this was it, and this was the end of all Blake's crap.

Oh, well, I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Ariann Joy Flair. I'm twenty-three years old and have been a foster child for ten years, because my mother was obsessed with my twin sisters singing career. She was obsessed with the money and fame and I guess the only way to keep that money was to get rid of me. She didn't want me to live with my father, who is Ric Flair, if you didn't already guess that. She thought a wrestling life would be too much for a young, nice, gentle child like myself. Well, she was wrong. I turned out to be a beautiful, young woman with the features any girl could ask for. Everything about me is perfect. Except the fact that I have horrible taste in men. Blake, for example, was my high school sweetheart, he has been cheating on me for almost 5 years, and I've always gone back to him. Maybe, I can actually find someone that can actually support and love me. Well, here I am, at the airport, this is my story.

Washington D.C- 3 a.m.

"Taxi, Taxi!" I yelled as I was standing on the big city road. It was 3 a.m. and I still had no way to a hotel. It started raining so I sat myself down on the curb. A car came zooming past me and sprayed water on me. I just wiped my face and started crying. I suddenly jumped up because I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just notices you sitting here and well its kinda raining, so I thought maybe you wanted a ride or something to wherever your going."

"Oh, well I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers, but I really need to get out of this rain. By the way, I'm Ariann."

"Its nice to me you Ariann, I'm wet."

"Hahaha! Me too."

"Actually, my name is Dave. Its also getting cold, so are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm headed to The Hilton."

"The Hilton?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm guessing your rich?"

"Well, my dad paid for me to come up here. I'm supposed to meet him Monday night at an arena somewhere around here."

"Ahh… I see, well I hope you have a great time here. D.C. is a pretty nice place."

"Its been nice so far, I guess ill have to check everything else out after I get some sleep."

"Yeah, well, we are here. I hope you have a great time and just in case you need anything here is my number." He said writing his number on a little piece of paper with a sharpie.

"Thanks, ill see you around." I said as I hopped out and ran inside. I got my key and went on the elevator. I had tried to think of what he had looked like, but it had been dark and I couldn't see him. I went to my room and threw my bag down. I checked my phone and saw I had seven missed calls from Blake. I turned my phone on silent and went to bed.

~Hope you guys liked it…I'm not so sure about the title, but if you have any then please tell me cuz I really need one.~

~HardyGurl21~


	2. Who is the Mysterious Guy?

**The Mall- Monday at noon**

"Ariann, come on, we have so many places to go and so little time. Lets go!" My twin sister said as she ran up to me giving me a hug.

"Erynn, we have until 7:30, we have enough time."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to go see Randy and the kids. I want you to meet them."

"I will, but slow down."

"Okay," she said taking my arm as we walked into the first store. We shopped for three hours straight, but it was all worth it. I found many cute outfits and I realized how great of life my sister has without singing. She wrestles for the WWE; she always was the sporty one in the family. I'm more of a girly-girl. I doubt I could ever wrestle; I would be too scared that I would break a nail.

We drove to the hotel where Erynn and Randy were staying. It was nice, maybe even nicer than The Hilton. We went to the third floor and went into her room.

"Randy, where are you?"

"Hey, look there is a note."

"What's it say?"

"Well, it says;

Erynn, took kids to Dave's, we will meet you at the arena. Tell your sis I said hi, oh, and there is something for her on the counter. The kids decided to make something for their aunt. Ill see you at the arena at about 7:30, love you lots

-RKO"

"Okay, well, I guess you can meet them later tonight. Do you want to go eat? I know its past one, but we wont be able to eat for awhile once we are there, and knowing dad he is going to try and cook supper and you really don't want to try it." She said making a gagging sound.

"Haha, sure, where to?"

"Your choice, there is about everything here."

"Taco Bell sound good?"

"Twin minds think alike, lets go."

**7:30 p.m. – Arena**

"So, this is where all the wrestling happens?"

"Of course, where did you think it would be? Outside?"

"Haha, well, it seemed so small outside."

"Yeah, I know, come on." She said dragging me over to a tall, handsome man.

'Randy, we are here."

"Oh, hey you. I missed you, you never called."

"You didn't say to, but anyways, this is my sister Ariann. Ariann, this is my boy, Randy."

"It's nice to finally meet you Ariann, I've heard a lot about you," he said kissing my hand.

"Um, its nice to meet you too Randy," I said pulling my hand back.

"Sorry, he likes to flirt. That's just how he is."

"Babe, you know I love you."

"I know, now where are the little ones?"

"In with Mickie, I have to go meet with Ted and Cody, I'll see you all later." Randy said giving Erynn a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, let me show you the kids," Erynn said linking arms with me and walked down the hall. Someone passed us and he looked sorta familiar, I turned and looked at him and he happened to be looking back. It was Dave, the guy who gave me a ride to my hotel. He waved and I blushed.

"Ariann! Who are you looking at?" Erynn said coming out of the locker room. "Oh, you getting a look for Dave?"

"I met him the first night I came here, he gave me a ride to The Hilton. I didn't know he worked here."

"Well, not only does he work here, he is the number one contender for Randy's championship title."

"Oh, well, he seems nice though."

"He is, just don't get too serious too quick."

"I won't, now let me see those kids." I said walking into the locker room. We played with the kids for a while then I decided to have a look around the arena. Erynn stayed with the kids and I went by myself. I walked down the hall the way I had seen Dave head and I walked until I got to the end of the hall. There were people everywhere and there were many doors. I had no idea where I was. I wanted to scream, but before I could someone grabbed me and took me into a room.


	3. My New Job

**Chapter 3**

"Shh… its okay."

"Let go of me then." I said pulling away.

"Someone's got an attitude. Sorry, I just didn't think that I would be able to talk to you, I mean I am your sister's boyfriends rival."

"Oh, well, I would like to see so can you turn on the light?"

"Yeah, sure," he said turning on the light. "I know it wasn't exactly the right way to get to talk to you, but I didn't really think about it. I kinda just did it." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, you know, your pretty cute. This is really the first time I have seen you, except in the hall of course."

"Yeah, well, thanks, I guess…" He said shyly.

"Yeah, so you want to help me find my dad?"

"Sure, it's Ric, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"You look so much like Erynn, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but your really pretty."

"We are twins…and thanks?"

"Well, see, I've never looked at your sister like that and when I saw you I went crazy."

"Oh, well, let's go." I said pulling him out of the room. He took me to my dad, who was with Randy.

"Hey daddy," I said giving him a hug.

"Ariann, its so good to see you again, how is Blake?"

"We broke up, he cheated on me… again."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, well, how are you liking it here? It seems as though you already met Dave." My dad said shaking Dave's hand. He then turned to me. "He is a good guy, Ariann, be glad you met him and not some of the other guys."

"I know, daddy, but I just met him."

"Oh, well, have fun, Dave, watch my little pumpkin for me."

"Don't worry Ric, I will, I will." Dave said taking my hand. "Come on."

"Ok, bye daddy," I said yelling as we were running down the hall. He took me all the way down to the other end of the hall where a door was. He knocked and walked right in and sat down. Sitting down in front of us was the one and only Vince McMahon.

"Hey, Vince, this is Ariann, Ric's daughter. She is out here visiting him and Erynn for a while and I think she could use a job. Do you think you could give her one?"

"Well, I could, but it depends, are you good at making up stuff? Like lets say, matches and storylines?"

"You…you mean like a general manager?"

"Assistant general manager for now. You must do everything and I mean everything that Vickie Guerrero says, and if you make and I happy, then you will see yourself with a full time general manager job."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"Yeah, now I have a meeting, so it was nice meeting you Ariann and it will be a pleasure working with you. Bye." Vince said walking out.

"Oh my gosh!!! Thank you so much!" I said jumping into Dave's arms and giving him a hug..

"No problem, hold on a second. Let me answer this," he said grabbing his phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey John, sure, can my new friend come? Great, see you at 8, uh huh, bye."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, you'll see."

**~Hey everyone, thanks for reading… Well, I had someone ask how old Dave is in the story…well I think I am gunna make him 25 or 26. Cuz Randy is 25 so maybe I will go with 26. And to all of the new readers… if you want to know about Erynn and Randy then you got to read my other story Life has its ups and downs. It will help you with knowing who exactly 'the kids' are. Thanks again for reading… Remember to review. Love you guys… Bye! ~**


	4. Let's Party!

**Chapter 4**

"So this is where we are going?" I asked looking out the window of Dave's car.

"Yeah, its like the biggest club in the whole place of D.C."

"Oh, so who is hosting this little party?"

"John, John Cena."

"I'm guessing he is a wrestler too."

"Yeah, now get out and come on," Dave said opening my door.

"Oh, Yeah," I said giggling. We walked up to the bouncer.

"Name?" the bouncer asked.

"Dave Bautista," Dave proclaimed. He bouncer checked the list.

"Your free to go, but you, little miss, must stay," he said taking my arm.

"She is with me," Dave said.

"Fiancée? Wife?"

"Fiancée," Dave said quickly putting his ring on my finger.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Bautista, my bad."

"Its fine," I said. Dave intertwined our hands and walked me in.

"Do you want a drink?" Dave asked ordering drinks.

"Sure, I'll take a margarita, light on the alcohol please." Dave smiled at me and I blushed. "What?"

"You have beautiful eyes," he said looking right into my eyes.

"Thanks, your eyes aren't to bad either," I said smiling. I was so sure that he was going to kiss me, but then someone yelled.

"Yo! Dave!" Someone yelled from the other side of the club.

"Cena, I'm over here," Dave yelled waving his hands in the air. I just sighed. A groggy, drunk guy came over and put his arm around me.

"Dave, have you lost weight?"

"John, I'm over here, you idiot," he said laughing.

"Oh, Dave, there you are, sorry," he said patting me on the head.

"John, your totally wasted," Dave said holding up his drunk friend.

"Well, duh… It's a party and I'm John Cena…Cena!"

"Your not Kennedy, your John Cena," Dave said laughing harder than he was earlier. I busted out in hysterical laughter, which made Dave laugh even more. John just looked at me.

"What are you looking at? You can't see me!" John said waving his hand back and forth in his face. We heard the door open and in walked Randy; he was acting as cocky as ever. I don't know why Erynn liked him, he is such a jerk, but when he is around her, he is the nicest person I have ever seen. John ran over to the D.J. and turned the music off.

"Hey, can I have all of our attention please! If you all turn your heads toward the northern entrance you will se that The Champ is here…here!" he said waving his hands in the air. Orton walked over to Cena who was walking back to him.

"I'm gunna kill you Cena," Randy said punching him playfully in the arm.

"Randy, I wouldn't mess with him. Do you know who he is?" I asked him laughing.

"Yeah, its John Cena," he said looking at me weird.

"Cena!" John yelled spitting in Randy's face.

"Cena! I am gunna tear you to pieces if you don't freakin' stop!" Randy said glaring right at Cena.

"Yes, sir," Cena said saluting. Dave and I just sat there laughing our heads off.

"Orton, where is Erynn at?"

"She went to a photo shoot, she will meet us here Monday," Randy said looking upset.

"You okay?" I said touching his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said turning and ordering a drink.

"Dave, can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked grabbing his hand. He nodded and led me to a room far from the noise.

"I'm guessing you have been here quite a few times."

"I live here, D.C. is my hometown, and I always come clubbing here. To answer your question, yes, I have brought a couple of girls back here, but most of the time I was drunk and didn't care about them at all," he said sighing.

"Its fine, I have had my share of guys, believe me," I said rubbing his arm.

"Well, while we were in there I got a text from Blake and he said he was coming to get me."

"He wont, I promise. I wont let him near you, I promise," he said hugging me.

"Okay, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"That really means a lot. I mean that you would actually watch over me. Thanks," I said tightly hugging him back.

"Whoa, you welcome," he said starting to laugh. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Randy, do you think I could use the room for a second?"

"Yeah, come on in, I said opening the door.

"I'm not looking, I'm not looking," he said covering his eyes.

"We aren't doing anything Orton, do what you gotta do," Dave said walking me out of the room and out of the club. It was three in the morning and I was tired. I fell asleep in his car and the next thing I knew I was in a house that was so unfamiliar.

"Where are we?" I asked cuddling into Dave's chest.

"My house, its closer than the hotel, so I thought it would be okay. I can take you to the hotel if you want."

"No, this is fine," I said closing my eyes.

~**Hope you liked the chapter…New one up, maybe tomorrow, but idk, I have volleyball camp until Wednesday afternoon, I will try and put one up, but idk…Review Review Review!!!~**


	5. Lessons Learned

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next morning in Dave's arms. I looked at him and smiled. He looks so cute when he is sleeping. Its so different than seeing him wrestle. He is so violent, but when he is asleep, well, he is defenseless. I closed my eyes, snuggled up right on his chest, and fell asleep.

"Ariann, wake up," I heard someone whisper to me.

"I'm up, why are you whispering?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"I don't know, I just did, it's better than me yelling for you to get up."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said closing my eyes. He pushed me around a little bit. "I'm just resting my eyes, jeeze!" I said grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

"Oh no you didn't," he said mimicking me.

"Oh yes, I did," I said hitting him again. We went back and forth until we both fell back on the bed. He smiled at me and bust out laughing. I pretended to be all serious, but it didn't work out so well because he started tickling me.

"Okay, stop! I give!"

"Good, now, lets get serious. Your job means that your going to be making matches. Well, tomorrow at Extreme Rules, I have a match against Randy and I know for a fact that Erynn will be in his corner. I think you should make your debut by coming out with me. You can use the old fashion sibling rivalry."

"That would be good, the fans wouldn't know what to think, but one problem. I don't know how to wrestle."

"Yeah, well that's when the whole gym training comes in. You get yourself a trainer and your good."

"But, who would want to train someone like me?"

"Uh, me! Lets go to the gym and I'll show you some moves," he said taking my hand.

"Okay."

We went to the gym and he gave me a hand getting into the ring. He taught me the basic moves, reversals, and a few finishers. Then, we tried figuring out the move that would best fit my personality. He showed me one that he made up called The Rising Sun. I fell in love with it. I worked on it repeatedly on a dummy, but when Dave came back over and asked me to try it on him, I got nervous. I did it and when he didn't get up I fell to my knees beside him.

"Dave, Dave, you said you could handle it," I said touching his cheek. He grabbed me and pulled me next to him.

"I did stand it, its called playing possum. That's apart of your next lesson, no matter who it is and how much they seem like they are in pain, do not and I repeat do not take your eyes off their eyes. Also, do not bend down to see if they are okay like you just did, because they will get you pinned easily and you wont be able to get out of it."

"Okay, now, did it somewhat hurt you?"

"Not really, but it would hurt divas like yourself."

"Perfect! I mean I really doubt I will be fighting guys as big as you."

"Yeah, unless you are like your sister. Do you wanna go get something to eat?" He said laughing.

"Sure, why not?"

"Lets go then," he said taking me by my hand. I giggled and let I'm lead me out the door. My phone rang,

"Hello? Yeah? Uh huh, yeah, okay, I will be right there."

"Who was that?"

"My dad, we need to go to Charlotte, my mom is in the hospital."

"Oh okay, I think it would be faster if I drove rather than get a plane ride. Tickets could take forever to get and driving is only like four hours."

"Okay, lets go," I said pulling him into the car.

"You know, I can't get in on your side, so let me go."

"Oh, ya sorry," I said blushing.

"Its fine," he said smiling. " Do you know what happened?"

"My dad didn't say, but I bet she lost all of Erynn's money, that would just kill her," I joked.

"You need to be serious about this, I know what its like to hate someone so much and then lose them. Believe me, it sucks."

"Oh, Dave, I didn't mean it like that."

"Its whatever, it was a long time ago."

"Who?"

"What?" he said looking over at me.

"Who was it?"

"My dad," he whispered.

"Dave, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Your right, you didn't. No one did. Not until now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't really anything to talk about, he was a bad parent. He treated me like crap and when he died, I realized how much I missed him. We never did anything that kids do with their fathers. No playing catch, watching football, checking out hot chicks, nothing. It sucks when you miss out on stuff like that. He told me he loved me right before he shot himself." I could tell Dave was crying, just by the way he would turn his face away from me. "He did it right in front of me."

"Hey, its gunna be okay. I promise."

"It's been 6 years. I'm 26 freakin years old and I'm crying over a freakin dead guy."

"Dave, calm down. Ts okay to let it all out."

"No its not, you probably think I'm some big wuss cause I'm crying."

"Nah, I like guys who actually show their feelings. Its pretty hot," I said leaning over kissing his cheek. He smiled and went back to driving. It was silent most of the way until we were almost there when he spoke up.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm a big cry baby okay?"

"Okay, don't worry, I wont," I said kissing him, this time on the lips. We both smiled in the kiss and I could tell that everything would be okay.


	6. Dead?

**Chapter 6**

_At the Hospital_

"Dad, is she going to be okay?" I asked walking into the waiting room with Dave in hand.

"They found a tumor, they said its cancer, and its big, and bad."

"Oh, well did they catch it early?"

"Yes, but they dong know if the chemo will work on something that big. Now that you're here, I need to go pick up Tiff, we are going to go see Erynn, call me if anything changes," he said kissing my forehead and walking out. Dave and I sat down and I soon fell asleep on his shoulder. I woke up to the sound of the doctor talking to Dave.

"What's going on?"

"Your mother committed suicide, we left to get the papers and when we walked back in she was strangled with the tubes. I'm very sorry."

I just stared at him with disbelief and I ran into the room to find her pale, lifeless body just lying there. Dave ran in after me and took me by the hand.

"Come on, lets get out of here."

I nodded and we both ran out of the hospital and got in his car. We drove out to the middle of nowhere and I got out and screamed. More like cried, but I was just angry at the world.

"Dave, my sister is in a coma, my moms dead, and my dad is getting older, I can't handle this," I said falling to my knees.

"You can Ariann, you're strong."

"No, I'm not. I came here to get away from drama. Dave, you don't know what I have been through, you don't understand," I yelled running. I heard him catching up and I fell down.

"I could know if you would take the time to let me in, I'm not a bad guy Ariann. I don't care about your past, I want who you are right now," he said taking m hand and pulling me to my feet. I hugged him tightly and I felt him kiss my forehead.

We went back to the hospital where Erynn was at, we told my dad, and then I had to tell my sister's lifeless body.

"Erynn, its me. I know I haven't been here for a week or so, but I have been busy training. I debut tomorrow against Michelle McCool, I'm excited. I mean I know that RAW is the main brand and the best, but SmackDown seems pretty fun too. I get to be on the same brand as the Undertaker, can you believe it. Dave took me to meet him the other day. He is a real nice guy. The reason I'm here though is to tell you that Mama died earlier. She strangled herself with the hospital tubes. I wish you were awake, cuz I can't stand this. I wish Randy were here too, I mean he is like a brother to me and I really need him and you right now. I'm trying to be strong for dad, but I'm just not as strong as you are. I don't want become a champion when you're in a coma. I better go, love ya sis," I said letting go of her hand and walking out.

"You okay?" Dave asked giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I am. Now I need to get focused and we need to catch a plane so we can get to Cali."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I gotta show them divas that Erynn's not the only one that they need to fear."

"Okay," he said leading me to the car. "I knew you were strong. If you weren't, you wouldn't be going through with debuting tomorrow."

"Well, Erynn would do it, so I should too."

"Haha, you know, you don't have to be like Erynn."

"I know, but everyone loves her and I want them to love me too."

"They will, I promise, I mean I have only been with you for a few weeks and I'm already amazed with you. They will love you."

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so," he said hugging me before getting into the car. I smiled and hopped in.

SmackDown

"Okay, on air in 3…2…1… action!" the camera mad said.

"Hello? Hey! I need some help here! I said dragging my bag through the halls. "Yo! Its Erynn's sister!" Everyone came running towards me, I busted out laughing. Then a tall, blonde came walking right into me and started sizing me up.

"Ha! Your nothing compared to Erynn. The only thing you got on her is your looks. Don't get all your hopes up just cause your sister is the best. Your match tonight, is against me, so you had better bring your A-Game," she said stalking off. I just glared at her.

"I wouldn't worry about her, she is good, but she is nothing to be afraid of. Oh, by the way, I'm Dave."

"I know who you are, but aren't you supposed to be on RAW?"

"Mhmm, but I'm here to help promote. So, you'll be seeing me around for a couple of weeks."

"Ah, okay. Well, I gotta go to my match cya later?"

"Of course, good luck."

"Thanks," I said running off.

"AND CUT!"

**~I know this story hasn't been updated in awhile either, I'm sorry for the lack of updating on all the stories.. They will be updated more than they have been and way faster too!~ R&R!**


	7. Surprise!

**I'm sorry everyone for not being in this story for so long, its just that well, Dave and I, well, we have been very busy… If you know what I mean!!! We finally got engaged and now, you gotta promise not to say a word to anyone, I'm pregnant. Ya ya ya, you guys are probably like Whoa! Your twin sister is pregnant too! Yeah, I know, and unlike them, we didn't plan this at all. The bad thing about it was that we were in Erynn and Randy's hotel bed, but it became ours shortly after Erynn walked in. I'm not sure how to tell her about it, since she is so excited about her soon to be born baby girl, I don't want the attention taken away from her. She is going to have to find out sooner or later though, I guess tonight might be the best time, I mean we are going with her and Randy to get sonograms of little miss Rachel Kade Orton. They are so weird about names.. HAHA!!! Well, Dave is waiting for me so I better get out to the car so we aren't late to Erynn's appointment.**

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I just don't want to lose my sister."

"Arie, your not gunna lose your sister, she loves you, and she will be happy for you, I promise," he said taking my hand.

"You better be right," I whispered.

Hospital

"Randy?"

"Oh, hey, you guys made it, follow me," he said leading us to a room in the back.

"Ariann, you're here!" Erynn screeched. I smiled and hugged her.

"Your huge sis, haha, no offense."

"None taken, you should hear all the crap that Randy says to the kids, who end up mimicking his words, which aren't too pretty."

"Haha, well, its okay, oh do you think I could tell you something real quick? Before the doc gets here?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"Your what? Say that again."

"I'm pregnant…"

"YAY!!! Oh my gosh, we can so like shop for baby clothes together and like decorate your baby's room together since mine's already done, have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No, I just took like 3 tests."

"Oh, well, then Jentri can check you after we get to see my little girl, okay?"

"Alright, if you say so," I chuckled.

"Wow, you were right when you said there was going to be more than just two people, Erynn, haha, hi, I'm Dr. Harkness, you must be Ariann," a girl said walking into the door.

"Yeah, I am, nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

"Well, lets get a look at this baby," she said putting gel on Erynn's belly.

"Oh, Jentri, do you think you could check out my sister? She is gunna have a baby too, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh, of course, that's great, twins pregnant at the same time, haha."

"Yeah, but this was just an accident, we did not have it planned," I told her.

"Oh, but your going to go through with the pregnancy though right?"

"Of course! I just really would like to know that I'm really pregnant, because the tests aren't always right."

"Yeah, okay, well, look over here, there's the head, the hands, the little feet, it looks like your daughter is going to be one healthy baby. Lets print these off and then get Ariann checked out," she said leaving the room.

She came back with the sonograms and then asked me to lie down.

"Okay, so I'm going to put some gel on so it might be cold," she said rubbing it onto my stomach.

"Dave, if you look right there, you can see the little tiny body," she said pointing to the screen.

"Wow, we really are having a baby," he said staring right at the screen.

"Yes, you are congratulations!"

"How far along am I?"

"I'd say about 6 weeks, not very far, maybe 2 months, when I put Erynn on bed rest you can probably come in and we can check the sex, if you'd like."

"I'd like that, thanks," I smiled.

"No problem, and this won't cost a thing, I won't say a thing about it, especially to Vince."

"Please don't, I think we can handle that part," Dave said.

"Okay, well, have a nice day!" She said waving to us as we left.

Smackdown

"Ariann, I expected this from your sister, but I never expected it from you, I mean since you haven't been here all that long," Vince said to me.

"It wasn't supposed to happen Vince, it was on accident, but I'm not going to have an abortion."

"I don't want you to, but I would like it if you would tell the fans that you won't be wrestling for quite some time because of it."

"I will, could you set up a time tonight for me to do that?"

"We are filled tonight, but I can get you in for next week? If that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine, give me time to think of what I'm going to say, haha," I laughed.

"Yeah, well, what about you, Dave, are you going to keep wrestling?"

"Yes, I wouldn't stop for the world, but once it's about time, I'm going to take the time off so I can be there for the birth, and help her out with the kid, if that's okay."

"That's fine, but we need you now though."

"I know and I will be here for as long as I can. I promise."

"Okay, well, then its settled."

"Yes, it's all settled, thanks for your time Vince," Dave said shaking his hand.

Locker room

"I can't believe he is going to make me go out and tell all my fans. I mean there aren't anymore Flair's wrestling, no one will watch," I whined.

"Haha, very funny," Dave said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but its true," I laughed.

"Maybe for the guys out there who like starin' at you, but they like us guys too."

"I know, but still, Erynn and I have done a lot and have gotten many fans since we first got here, I think that less people will watch now that we are gone for awhile."

"Haha, okay, well, how about we watch a movie, since I don't have a match tonight."

"Okay, I'd love that," I smiled as I lay on his shoulder.


End file.
